


NijiAka Week 2016

by TokiKurp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Engagement, Fainting, Family, Fighting Parents, Happy Family Again!, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of AoKise, Mentions of Kagakuro, Mentions of MidoTaka, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stupid Fight, Unexpected Vistor, Worried Twins, Yes Akashi named the twin's nightmare after Haizaki, mentions of murahimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 3rd through the 9th is NijiAka week, the captain of the Generation of Miracles and the former captain from Teiko Junior High.</p><p>~Prompts~<br/>April 3rd: Regrets / Acceptance<br/>April 4th: Captain / Family<br/>April 5th: Instinct / Seduction<br/>April 6th: Distance / Misunderstanding<br/>April 7th: Music / Change<br/>April 8th: Future / Words<br/>April 9th: Rules / Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Little ones (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Nijimura was nervous about proposing to Akashi but meeting his children makes him more nervous than he was when he proposed to Akashi. Nijimura just wants kids to like him.

“I hope you don’t mind the ring being a little loose at the moment, Seijuro. I just took a guess at your ring size when I bought your ring.” Nijimura explained as he watched Akashi adjust his engagement ring. The newly engaged man chuckled as he looked up at his fiancé.

“It’s fine for now. I will bring it to the jeweler in the morning to have it sized.” Akashi explained as Nijimura gave a nod and squeezed Akashi’s hand.

“I’m happy you accepted my proposal. I will admit I was nervous if you would accept it or not.” The taller man chuckled as the maroon haired man smiled, but tilted his head a little to the side.

“Though I can tell you are nervous about something, Nijimura-san. Are you alright?” Akashi questioned as his fiancé chuckled and then gave a sigh.

“I am a little nervous, but I’ll be fine.” Nijimura assured Akashi who gave him a look. But he’s known Akashi since middle school and just reconnected with him a little bit over a year ago and knew that he could be easily read. “Okay you got me.”

“Are you nervous about meeting Isamu and Shiori?” Akashi asked the moment the raven haired man answered. The power front looked at him before he gave a nod.

“Yes. I am a little nervous about meeting them.” Nijimura was referring to meeting his future stepchildren, Akashi’s son and daughter. The maroon haired man chuckled and placed a hand on his fiancé’s cheek, making him look down.

“I will admit that I am a little nervous as well. Isamu and Shiori have had only one parent their whole life and then another one coming in is a big change. I’m not sure how they will adjust to you and that’s what worries me.”

“I just want them to like me.” Nijimura admitted as he scratched the back of his head. “I mean I don’t want them to see me as someone who is taking the only parent they’ve known away from them. I guess what I’m just saying I want them to see…I don’t know. I know just how important they are-”

“Shuzo,” Akashi cut him off by placing a finger over the nervous man’s lips. Looking at the maroon haired man, the raven-haired man gave a nod and sighed.

“It’s alright. Come, allow us to return to my home and have some tea. Looking at the time they’ll be asleep. So your meeting with them will have to wait for another time.” Akashi explained as the raven haired man gave a nod.

“Alright that sounds like a plan. Hopefully I have some time off this weekend and I can visit.” The raven-haired explained as the two left for Akashi’s home.

* * *

Arriving back to Akashi’s home, the two walked up to the door while the maroon haired man unlocked it.

_Click_

“Oh I’m sure after a nice cup of milk and a short story, you two will be back to sleep.” A voice could be heard when Akashi and Nijimura entered the home. Walking past the door, a woman who looked to work for the Akashi’s, was just passing by. Looking at her features, the power front guessed this lady was in her 60’s. She wore her gray hair in a neat bun, had glasses and wore a long black and white dress.

“Obaa-san.” Akashi called out to the women who stopped. Turning her head, she smiled when she saw Akashi and Nijimura.

“Welcome home, Master Seijuro. How was your evening with Mr. Nijimura?” Obaa-san asked as she turned toward them and Nijimura’s eyes widened when he saw what or rather who was cradled in her arms. Looking tired in the woman’s arms were two children with very familiar maroon colored hair and tired looking maroon eyes.

‘ _I knew they looked like Akashi by judging from the pictures but wow they really DO look like him._ ’ Nijimura thought as Akashi walked over to the woman.

“It was wonderful thank you. But my main concern is why Isamu and Shiori are up at this hour.” Akashi started as he looked at his watch. 11:37pm. “It’s far past their bedtime.” The woman giggled while she gave a nod.

“Oh I am aware of that, young master.” She answered as she snuggled them closer. Akashi gave a sigh.

“Obaa-san please don’t tell me you let them stay up and wait for me like the first time.”

‘ _Wait…you mean she let them wait for Akashi to get home after OUR FIRST DATE??_ ’

“Of course not, Seijuro.”

‘ _AND SHE USES HIS FIRST NAME??_ ’

“Why the little ones had a nightmare and came to me for comfort. And we were going to go get a glass of milk and I promised them a short story to help them go back to sleep.” She explained as Akashi’s eyes soften. Nijimura blinked again.

‘ _Did his eyes…go soft? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that look before. It’s…It’s nice._ ’

“Ah I see then.” Akashi chuckled as he stepped forward and took the two little ones from the woman. Though he couldn’t tell, but Nijimura thought he saw the two children snuggle close to Akashi. “My apologies my little ones. Are you two alright?”

“It was scary.” The little boy, Isamu, started as he looked up at Akashi. His sister, Shiori, looked up and gave a nod.

“Yeah, super scary. A scary looking man took you away.” Shiori stated which made Nijimura’s eyes widen.

‘ _A scary looking man took Akashi away from them? Oh god is my fear coming true? Did they dream about me?…Am I scary looking for two five year olds?_ ’ Nijimura thought as he looked at himself in the mirror that hung by the entrance of the door.

“Was it the same man that had appeared in your dreams last time? Was it the monster Haizaki?” Akashi asked as the two little ones gave a nod.

“Yeah. He came again. We were scared.” They whined as they gave Akashi a sad look, which made him smile softly at them.

‘ _Wait…did Akashi just say…Haizaki and named the the kids’ nightmare monster after him? …Oh my god Seijuro I love you so much right now. That’s hilarious!_ ’ Nijimura chuckled at that thought.

“I wish I had been here when you two were awakened from your peaceful sleep by such a horrible dream. Again I apologize my little ones.” Akashi apologized to the twins as they cuddled closer to him. “You both must be tired.”

“Oh indeed they are.” The woman started as she softly giggled. “But they were and still are fighting their sleep because they didn’t want him to show up again.”

“I assure the both of you that he will not show up again tonight, children. Do you both want to stay with me tonight?”

“Please Mommy?” They both asked as he gave a nod and kissed their foreheads.

‘ _Did they just call him Mommy? Didn’t Akashi say they somehow learned that from one of the nannies? …As this one?_ ’ Nijimura questioned as he tried to remember. ‘ _Wait didn’t he say that the kids’ nanny was his nanny when he was a kid? …OH! THIS IS OBAA-SAN!_ ’

“Of course as always my little ones. You know you are both welcomed to stay with me if you have a nightmare.” Just from watching from the back, Nijimura could see the twins relax in Akashi’s arms after hearing that. He smiled softly.

He remembered when him and Akashi went on their first date, in the middle of the date, Nijimura brought up the twins. When they reconnected, Akashi was walking out of the hospital that the power front worked at. The maroon haired man was walking out with the twins and Obaa-san, but he just got a brief look at the children. Learning that Akashi was a single parent made the raven man surprised and just hearing the short version of what happened saddened him. For five years, it was just him taking care of the children. He did live with his Father and had all the maids and butlers to help, but it was mainly Akashi who was taking care of them. Watching him care for his scared children made Nijimura smile softly.

Noticing someone was watching them; the little girl lifted her head and turned around while laying her head on Akashi’s shoulder, glancing at Nijimura.

‘ _CRAP! I STARED TOO LONG AND SHE FELT MY STARE!_ ’ He freaked out in his mind.

“Mommy? Who is that man?” She asked as Akashi turned around and remembered Nijimura was still here.

“Ah yes. This is someone I would like the both of you to meet.” Akashi started as he took just a few steps towards the raven-haired man.

“Seijuro, would you like for me to start some tea for the both of you?” Obaa-san asked as Akashi turned around and shook his head.

“No thank you, Obaa-san. You are dismissed. Please rest for the night. Isamu and Shiori, what do you say to Obaa-san?”

“Good night, Obaa-san. We love you.” The twins answered as the woman smiled and patted their heads.

“Good night my sweet angels. I’ll see you first thing in the morning. Good night Seijuro and a good night to you, Mr. Nijimura.” Nijimura gave a nod, wishing her good night as well. Akashi turned back around and smiled at his fiancé.

“Isamu, Shiori, do you remember how I said that I was seeing someone that made me very happy?” Akashi started as the tired twins gave a nod.

“Akashi, it’s alright. They don’t need to meet me right now they look exhausted, not at this hour. Don’t make them stay up even more.” Nijimura said as he shook his hands in the air.

“Come now, this is the perfect moment for them to meet you. Is it my ideal way? Of course not. But you have been spotted and they will be curious until I tell them more about you.” Akashi started as he turned his attention back to the curious twins.

“Mommy is this the man who makes you happy?” Isamu asked as Akashi gave a nod.

“Yes. This is the man who makes me very happy. Isamu, Shiori, I would like you to meet Shuzo Nijimura. But you may call him Mr. Shu. Shuzo, I would like you to meet my son and daughter, Isamu Akashi and Shiroi Akashi.” Akashi introduced the three. Staring at Nijimura, the twins looked as if they were…studying him? Which made him nervous. But it wasn’t until the twins gave him a smile, though it was a tired smile. The two snuggled closer to Akashi, who chuckled, and gave a little wave to Nijimura.

“Oh don’t be shy you two.” Akashi said as he kneeled down and set them on the ground, but they still held onto him around his neck. “But there’s something else that I think you two will be excited to hear about.” They turned to him.

“Do you remember what story I read to you both last night?” He asked as they both nodded. “And what was that?”

“Cinderella.” They both answered.

“And what happened at the end of the story?”

“Prince Charming and Cinderella got married.” They both answered as he smiled.

“That’s right. Later this year, Mr. Shu and I will be getting married. See?” He showed the twins his engagement ring and their eyes widened. The twins looked up to Nijimura who also kneeled down and smiled at them.

“Are you Mommy’s Prince Charming?” Isamu asked as Nijimura chuckled and gave a nod.

“You could say that.” He replied as he held his hand out to the both of them. “It’s nice to meet you both. Your Mommy talks about the two of you all the time and I’m glad I finally get to meet you both.”

Hesitantly, the two children looked at one another, then at Akashi, then at Nijimura and then back at Akashi who gave a nod. Then reaching one hand out, they both put their small hands in his large hand. Nijimura smiled and covered them.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Isamu. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Shiori.” Nijimura smiled again as the two gave a nod.

“Are you and Mommy going to have a big wedding?” Shiori asked as the two adults chuckled and the raven-haired man gave a nod.

“Uh yes, but only if your Mother would-” He was cut off by the twins giving a big yawn. Akashi chuckled and kissed their cheeks.

“And that would be your sign to finally return to bed.” Akashi commented as he picked up the twins. The power front watched as the twins laid their heads against Akashi’s chest, eyes growing more tired by the minute. Nijimura smiled.

“Well I guess this is where we part for the night.” Nijimura added as he stood up. “It was very nice to meet the two of you. I’m looking forward to getting to know the bother of you even more.” The twins smiled.

“It was nice to meet you too Mr. Shu.” The twins replied as their eyes grew heavier. “Good night Mr. Shu.”

“Good night Isamu. Good night Shiroi. I hope you two have sweet dreams.” The twins smiled at him. “Good night Seijuro. I’ll call in the morning.”

“Have a good night, Shuzo.” Akashi wished him as the two leaned in for a good night kiss.

“Ewww.” Just like any other kids, Akashi’s twins found kissing gross. The two adults looked down and laughed.

“Hey you two will like kissing one day.” Nijimura pointed out.

“Ew.”

“No.”

“Alright, alright. That’s enough you two. Let’s go to bed.” Akashi chuckled. “Have a safe trip home, Shuzo.”

“Thank you, I will. Good night Seijuro. Love you.”

“Good night. I love you too.” Nijimura walked out the mansion with Akashi watching. Getting into his car, he noticed and smiled, waving to the three before driving home.

* * *

**The next morning…**

The early morning rays entered the room that Akashi slept in. Isamu and Shiroi wakened by the morning arriving slowly sitting up. Rubbing their eyes before turning to their still sleeping Mother, poking Akashi’s face in hope that he would wake up. Of course, after one poke, the sleeping maroon haired man groaned softly before opening his eyes. A smile crossed his face seeing his five year olds with their bedheads. Nights like last night, where they both stayed with him because of a bad dream or a thunderstorm, he loved because when he wakes up the next morning, they are the first thing he sees.

“Good morning little ones.” Akashi greeted as he sat up and kisses the top of their heads. “How did you both sleep last night?”

“We didn’t have a bad dream, Mommy!” Isamu announced as Shiroi nodded.

“That’s wonderful to hear.”

“Yeah you came back! Someone saved you!” Shiroi added. That made Akashi blink in confusion. Their dream continued?

“Oh really? Who saved me?” He asked curiously.

“Umm…we didn’t see him!” Isamu started “But he had rainbows!”

“Yeah he had a rainbow on his arm! Like what Uncle Tets wears!” Shiroi explained as Akashi chuckled and patted their heads.

“Armbands you mean?” He asked as they nodded. “So someone with a rainbow armband saved me?”

“Yeah! And he brought you back to us and you were really happy to see us and hugged us super, super tight and kissed us a bunch!” His son explained as he stood on the bed with his arms up.

“Yeah and then he gave you a rainbow ring!” Shiroi added. Akashi smiled as he listened to his two children explaining their good dream. The moment they said rainbow, Akashi knew that was Nijimura.

* * *

After dropping his engagement ring off to be sized correctly and the twins dropped off to go play with Kagami and Kuroko’s children, Akashi arrived back home and headed straight toward his office. Sitting down and turning his laptop on, he took out his phone and called Nijimura while he waited.

“Dr. Shuzo Nijimura speaking.”

“Good afternoon, Shuzo.” Akashi greeted as soon as Nijimura answered his phone. Walking down to the cafeteria for lunch, the raven-haired man chuckled.

“Afternoon Akashi. How are you today?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. How about yourself? How is your work coming along?” Akashi asked as he typed in his password for his laptop to start his work.

“Busy more than ever but it’s work.” Nijimura chuckled as he looked to see what he wanted to eat for lunch. Akashi chuckled as he opened his email.

“Well there are two things I’d like to tell you. First, I’ve dropped my engagement ring off to the jeweler and they will be sizing it.”

“Good to hear.” Nijimura nodded as he picked up a salad and water, walking over to pay for it. “Again I apologize for not asking you your size. I wanted it to be a surprised when I proposed to you.”

“It’s alright. A surprise it was.” Akashi chuckled as he remembered last night. He’ll never forget that night. “Though you were close. It was a little loose but not loose enough to where it fell off my hand by one simple moment.”

“Yeah that is true.” The raven-haired man chuckled as he sat down and started to put his salad together. “So what’s the second thing you wanted to tell me? Have you already thought of a date for the wedding?”

“No not yet.” Akashi answered as he moved his phone to the other side. “Isamu and Shiroi informed me this morning that…a man with a rainbow armband saved me during in their dream.”

Nijimura stopped from taking a bite of his food and blinked. “Eh? Wait repeat that?”

“You appeared in their dreams.” Akashi repeated with a chuckle. “It seems you left a good impression on them for you to appear in their dream.”

“So…they liked me?”

“Yes. They were impressed. On the way to the jeweler this morning, they were asking me many questions about you. How did we know each other, what your favorite color was, if you liked beni shoga and…they were just curious about you.” Nijimura smiled, that really made him happy and even made his whole week. No…that made his whole month. The worry he just had last night vanished.

“I’m glad to hear that. That honestly makes me very happy to hear, Seijuro.” He replied as he took a bite of his salad.

“Do you have this weekend off?” Akashi asked as he looked at his calendar.

“I knew I was forgetting to tell you something! Yes I do.” He answered as Akashi gave a nod.

“Good because I wanted to ask you if you would like to come spend the weekend with us. You would get to know the twins a lot more and see what they are like when they are awake.”

“Yes I’d love to spend the weekend with you three.”

“Excellent. Oh by the way, bring your basketball shoes. I may or may not have told them about our days back at Teiko.”


	2. Unexpected Surprise (Day 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance relationships are hard. Espically when there’s a sixteen hour time difference.

“Atsushi, how are you and Tatsuya doing?” Akashi asked during a break from practice.

Rakuzan and Yosen were both close to one another and happened to have many practice games and practices in general together. Yosen was joining Rakuzan due to Yosen’s gym going under some minor construction work. So being closed to one another, Rakuzan invited them to use their half of the gym to practice. During a quick break, Akashi walked over to Murasakibara to chat with his former teammate. The purple haired man looked up while rehydrating.

“Hmm? How Muro-chin and me are doing? We’re fine.” He answered as he gave a yawn. “He’s happy so I’m glad.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Ne Aka-chin?” Murasakibara started as Akashi looked down. “Did you hear that Mine-chin and Kise-chin are going on a date tonight?”

“They are? Where did you hear that?” The maroon haired man asked, surprised that both Aomine and Kise are going on a date this evening.

“Kuro-chin told me last night after he got home from his date with Kagami-chin.” He answered as he looked up and began to think. “Hmm and I think he also said that Mido-chan was going on one too. I didn’t think Mido-chin would ever go on a date. It’s a miracle.”

Akashi chuckled and took another sip of his water. He was about to open his mouth when the whistle blew. Informing the players that the break was over. After practice was over, Yosen and Rakuzan said their goodbyes and went their ways. Akashi returned home and went straight into doing his homework. He had a load tonight and had a feeling he would be up late tonight. But while returning to his room after dinner, Akashi pulled out his phone and decided to see if all of this was true about everyone going on dates. So he decided to text Kuroko.

By the time he arrived back to his room, his phone buzzed. Pulling it out, Akashi saw Kuroko had texted back.

‘ _Yes. Kagami-kun and I did enjoy our date, thank you for asking. I heard from Momoi-kun that Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are going on a date tonight. Aomine-kun is feeling a little nervous from what she told me. And for Midorima-kun, yes, shocker I know. Him and Takao-kun are finally going on a date after Midorima-kun agreed nearly three weeks ago. I think it had to do something about waiting till he was ranked higher for his luck maybe? I’m not sure. Why do you ask, Akashi-kun?_ ’

Akashi chuckled and replied back, ‘ _Oh no reason. Atsushi informed me today about everyone’s dates and I was just curious. Have a good night, Tetsuya._ ’

He placed his phone on his desk and returned to his homework. But something was bothering him. Why was the thought of everyone going on a date bothering him? Or better yet…why was it that all his former teammates could be with the one they loved when they wanted to be? Picking his phone up, he ignored Kuroko’s text message and looked at his wallpaper. In the picture was Akashi being held from behind by a man with black hair and gray eyes who had laid his chin on Akashi’s shoulder. Smiling softly, the maroon haired man placed a hand on the picture.

He was in a relationship much like the other Generations of Miracles but…it was a long distance relationship. Akashi was in a relationship with his captain from Teiko, Shuzo Nijimura. And like everyone says, they are not easy and tonight was one of those nights where he wished there wasn’t a sixteen-hour difference between them both.

‘ _Everyone is able to spend time with one another…and yet we can’t. Why does there need to be such a huge time difference between us?_ ’

_Ping!_

Snapping out of his thoughts, a notification came in. Looking towards his laptop, Akashi saw he had a message. Pulling up the message, he smiled softly as soon as he saw whom it was from.

_[7:46 PM] Shuzo Nijimura: Seijuro? Are you busy?_

Checking his world clock, Akashi saw it was nearly four in the morning where Nijimura lived now, Los Angeles due to his Father’s treatment.

_[7:47 PM] Seijuro Akashi: A little, but I can take a break from my homework._

Akashi was in the middle of typing his question when video call rang. Grabbing his headphones, Akashi plugged them in as he accepted the call. Nijimura’s screen appeared as Akashi finished putting his headphones in. The maroon haired man took note on how tired the raven-haired man looked.

“ _Hey Sei._ ” A tired Nijimura greeted as he rubbed his eyes.

“What are you doing up? It’s nearly four in the morning for you.” Akashi asked, curious to know why his boyfriend was up at four in the morning when he should had been sleeping.

“ _It was a rough night. Dad had a tough day last night and…._ ” All he could do was sigh. That’s all Akashi needed to know why he was up so late. He was worried about his Father and by the sounds of it; his Father had a rough day.

“I can sense you had a rough day.” Akashi said as Nijimura gave a nod while rubbing his face.

“ _Yeah…we all had a rough day._ ”

“Why don’t you try and get some rest?” Akashi suggested.

“ _Been trying too since we got home. I can’t sleep; I’m too stressed about him. Uhh…I wish I was back in Japan._ ” Nijimura wished as he sighed before looking at Akashi. “ _How have you been doing, Sei?_ ”

They talked for just a little bit until Nijimura fell asleep on call. Akashi couldn’t help but smile, seeing how relaxed his boyfriend was now that he was asleep. But as much as he would enjoy watching him sleep, Akashi had to return to his homework.

_[8:27 PM] Seijuro Akashi: You fell asleep and I need to return to my homework. Good night Nijimura-san, I love you. I hope you have a better day tomorrow._

* * *

**The next day…**

Akashi finished his homework around midnight and was in bed by nearly one in the morning after taking a shower. He was used to staying up late and getting up early so it was no surprise when morning arrived so fast.

For the rest of the day, it went as it usually did. He got up, dressed for the day, had breakfast and headed to school. It was a typical school day, nothing out of the ordinary.

“Yo Akashi!” A voice came. It was the end of the school day and the maroon haired man was on his way to the gym for basketball. He turned around and saw Nebuya coming up to him.

“Ah Nebuya. Good afternoon. How are you?”

“Eh, I’ll be better once I get to the gym. But I have a question. Did the coach tell you something about someone joining us?” Nebuya asked as the captain blinked.

“Someone is joining us today? Is Yosen’s gym still under construction work?” He asked as the maroon haired man began to think.

“Nah, just one person. Coach didn’t tell you anything about it?”

“Not that I’m aware of. This must have been last minute if he didn’t speak a word to me about it.” Akashi commented as he looked at his teammate. “Well I guess having someone practice with us won’t hurt.”

“I think I got a glance at the guy.” The center man asked as the two walked toward the gym. The captain looked up to him, curiosity in his eyes.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. All I could see was that he had black hair and…maybe gray eyes? I saw him from a distance and maybe he’s as tall as Hayama, maybe a bit taller? Though he is taller than you.”

“Thank you for the reminder that I am the shortest.” Akashi glared at Nebuya who laughed a bit nervously.

“Ah no problem.”

“You’re running an extra five laps today.”

“EH?”

The two quickly dressed and entered the gym, seeing the other members of Rakuzan surrounding someone. Must be their guest for the day.

“So what position do you play?? Do you play for a BIG university in the United States?? How good is the food??” Hayama eagerly asked.

‘ _So our guest is from the United States, hm? This should be interesting._ ’ Akashi thought as he crossed his arms.

“Hayama, one question at a time! Don’t be rude to our guest. I apologize for him being so…hyper. He’s a very excited person and it’s rare that we get to practice with someone that’s from a university, especially from the United States.” Mibuchi apologized to their guest. Akashi cleared his throat, growing a little tired of waiting. Everyone turned around and saw the captain and center waiting on them.

“Akashi! You got to come meet this guy!!” Hayama bounced, very excited about practicing with someone new.

“He didn’t answer any of your questions, Hayama.” Mibuchi commented as the small forward glared at the shooting guard.

“Fascinating.” Akashi stated, looking a little unimpressed about this whole thing.

“Um this is our captain,” Hayama started “This is Aka-”

“Akashi Seijuro.” The man cut the small front off. Everyone’s eyes widened, including Akashi’s who recognized that voice. The man walked forward and the captain’s eyes widened even more. Standing in front of him was Shuzo Nijimura with a smirk on his face.

“N-Nijimura?” Akashi asked, making sure he wasn’t dreaming. Nijimura chuckled and gave a nod.

“Surprise.”

**THUMP**

“Whoa there!” Nebuya cried as he caught Akashi who just had fainted.

“Sei-chan!”

“Someone go get the nurse!” Coach Shirogane ordered as someone did so. Nijimura rushed over to Akashi’s side and grabbed his hand as Nebuya slowly sat on the ground, Akashi’s head in his lap.

“Seijuro? Seijuro can you hear me?”

“I guess Akashi was surprised.” Hayama he snickered as Mibuchi began to fan the captain.

“How dare you make him faint!”

“How was I supposed to know he’d faint!” Nijimura barked back at the shooting guard.

“Better yet, how do you know our Sei-chan?! You two have better not have bad history together or you’ll pay for making him faint!”

“Well actually…”

* * *

**An hour later…**

“He’s waking up!” A voice called as Akashi began to slowly open his eyes. He blinked a few times before his vision focused. Above him were Hayama; who looked relieved that Akashi was awake; Mibuchi; who looked worried; and Nebuya; who looked concerned.

“Hey about time you woke up! You had us worried there for a minute.” Nebuya exclaimed as the captain blinked at them all. Wake up?

“What…are you talking about?” He asked as he sat up.

“Sei-chan, not so fast!” The shooting guard exclaimed as he stopped Akashi to sit up.

“What happened? Why am I in the locker room? Why aren’t you three at practice?” Akashi demanded.

“First of all,” He heard someone start as Akashi felt a hand on his shoulder. “You lay back down and rest. You fainted in the gym.”

Turning around, Akashi saw Nijimura behind him. “Don’t faint again. Mibuchi nearly killed me the first time.”

“N-Nijimura?! W-What are you doing here? I just spoke to you last night and you were-”

“I was actually in my hotel room and made it look like I was in my room back in America.” Nijimura explained. The maroon haired man blinked, still in shocked that his boyfriend was actually here.

“I’m not dreaming am I?”

“Hmm will this answer it?” Nijimura leaned down and kissed Akashi on the lips. Everyone watched as Akashi turned a bright red as the raven-haired man parted from him.

“…Practice is canceled. You are dismissed.”

“EH?”

“Shuzo, we’re going on a date. Now.” Akashi stated as he got up from the bench.

“Wait Sei-chan! Don’t you think you should rest? I mean you FAINTED an hour ago!” The shooting guard reminded as Akashi shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. Besides,” The captain started as he took Nijimura’s hand “We have a long overdue date to take. Isn’t that right, Nijimura-san?”

“Yes indeed we do. Sixteen-hour time difference makes it a little difficult to plan a date. But if you feel light-headed, I’m bring you home.” Nijimura stated as Akashi chuckled.

“Fair enough.”


	3. Promise? (Day 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing their parents fight, Isamu and Shiori worry about the future of their family. Was Nijimura going to leave them and Akashi behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was last a last minute decision that I wrote in like two hours. I was originally going to do Day 7, but I was having an issue with starting it and could not think of anything. So with the help of my amazing friend @liiinaunlimited, she helped me quickly come up with today’s prompt!

The late afternoon sunlight filled the playroom that the Akashi twins played in since after lunch. The two siblings enjoyed playing with their blocks, creating cities and destroying them, then picking the pieces up and let their little imaginations soar. They looked up at the clock that was inside the room, looking to see how much longer till it was for dinner. Seeing they had a little more time, the two siblings continued to play.

“I already said I was sorry! I didn’t mean to sleep for so long.” A voice suddenly came from outside their playroom. The two stopped and blinked, looking at their door where the commotion was coming from.

“Shuzo, I told you when you went to take your nap to turn your alarm on so we could discuss this! You do realize how close their party is, right?” The twins blinked and realized those voices belonged to their parents, their “Mother” Seijuro Akashi and Stepfather Shuzo Nijimura. Carefully, the two siblings stood up from where they played and leaned against the door to hear what they were fighting about.

“I told you I had an exhausting day and that I was tired. I said I’d try and wake up when my alarm goes off.” Nijimura replied back.

“You slept through your alarm that was going off for four hours! I understand you had an exhausting day, but you promised last night that you would help me plan this.” Akashi fired back.

“Sei, we can still plan their party, we have like…two months left! Why start SO early?”

“Shuzo, we are both very busy and I cleared my schedule just for the two of us to sit down and plan their party!”

“Seijuro! It’s not going to take us that long to plan their party!”

“You do realize who you are talking to, correct?” Akashi asked. The twins didn’t hear Nijimura reply for what seemed like a few minutes.

“…You do have a point. But still! We can still plan their party! Like tonight!”

“I have a business meeting at nine tonight with someone from overseas. I cannot plan it tonight because I won’t be finished until almost one in the morning.” Akashi replied as they heard Nijimura groan.

“Okay look, I’m sorry that I overslept and didn’t wake up in time for the time being that you cleared your schedule for, okay?! But I was tired, I had a lot of patients today PLUS a load of paperwork that I had to deal with.” They heard Akashi sigh.

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow. It’s nearly dinner and I do not want to hear a word about this spoken in front of Isamu and Shiori. Do you understand?”

“Yeah sure whatever, Sei. I have calls to make.”

“Do not whatever me! When it comes to the twins, I refuse to argue with you in front of them!” The maroon haired man hissed.

“Oh my god, Seijuro it’s just a little fight!”

“Shuzo, they’re six. They are still young and do not understand-”

“They’re old enough to know when we have a fight that they leave so they don’t get scared!”

“Oh?! Then what about the moments when we are in public and we disagree over something? Then what? Do we tell them to wait outside while we fight?”

“Okay look, I’m fucking serious this time!” The twins’ eyes widened when they heard him cuss. Neither Isamu nor Shiori had heard either Akashi or Nijimura cuss before. “I have to make house calls to my patients.”

“Fine then. We’ll discuss this at a later date. I will see you at dinner.”

“Fine.” The twins heard them both say and also heard them walk away in different directions. This was the first time both of them had ever heard their parents fight before. And neither of them realized that the twins were in the playroom and heard everything. They opened the door slowly and looked into the mansion hall, seeing if either one of them were in the hall. No one was in the hall nor did they hear anyone.

“Mommy and Daddy didn’t sound happy.” Shiori commented as Isamu nodded. A worried expression on both of their little faces.

“Yeah they didn’t.”

“I hope Daddy doesn’t leave Mommy!” For the first five years of their lives, they only had Akashi to take care of them. He was a single father and the only parent the twins knew until the night they met Nijimura. It was the night that the two became engaged where the twins met their future Stepfather. The more Nijimura spent time with the kids, the more they accepted him and even called him Daddy instead of Mr. Shu. The little Akashi’s thought everything was picture perfect between their parents, but after hearing that argument, they started to second-guess themselves. Was Nijimura going to leave Akashi and them too? The thought of being without him scared the both of them.

“Let’s go find Daddy!” Isamu suggested as his twin gave a nod and the two rushed out of the playroom. Running downstairs just as they saw their Nanny exiting from the dining room.

“OBAA-SAN!!” The twins called out as the woman turned and smiled down, watching the twins rush up to her.

“Hello my little ones. How are the two of you this afternoon?” She asked as she leaned down.

“Good, but where’s Daddy??”

“Hm? Master Shuzo? He went outside.” She answered as she pointed into the direction of the backyard.

“Thank you!!” The two little ones rushed toward the door. The nanny blinked and only chuckled as she walked to the kitchen.

“Kids. Reminds me of when Master Seijuro was their age.”

* * *

 

“Yes please follow up with me tomorrow on how you’re doing tomorrow. Yes…have a good evening Mr. Kai.” Nijimura hung up and let out a tired sigh. He rubbed his face as he set his phone next to him. “I cannot believe we fought over so-”

“DADDY!!” Nijimura felt the twins hug him from behind. He looked back over his shoulder him to see the twins hugging him close, burying their faces into his back.

“Hey you two. What are you doing? What’s wrong?” Nijimura asked as he heard them sniff. The twins looked up to him and the raven haired man’s eyes widen when he saw tears fill their maroon eyes. “Oi what happened? Come here you two.”

The twins stepped forward from behind him and sat on his knees, tears falling as the two began to sob. He hated to see them cry and it made him feel one of two ways: Angry and sad. Angry because someone made his twins cry and sad because they were sad.

“P-Please don’t leave Mommy.” They answered as they looked up at him.

“Huh?”

“We heard you and Mommy fight.” Shiori answered. “Don’t leave us please!”

“What are you two talking about? I’m not going to leave.” ‘ _FUCK! They heard us! We must have fought in front of the playroom._ ’

“B-But are you two mad?” Isamu asked.

“Of course not.”

“B-But you two didn’t sound happy!” Shiori sniffed as Nijimura smiled at them softly. He wiped his children’s tears and held them close.

“I will admit we weren’t happy at that time, but I can assure you that your Mother and I are still happy. Why are you two asking me not to leave?”

“Because we don’t want you two to stop loving each other and leaving Mommy and us.” Isamu answered.

“I can promise the two of you that I am not leaving. You see, just because we had a little fight doesn’t mean we don’t love each other. We are two different people and we will agree sometimes but we all disagree. And today, I made a mistake and we just had a fight over it.”

“Do you promise you won’t leave us?” Shiori asked as the twins held their pinkies out. He blinked but chuckled, taking their pinkies into his.

“I promise. You can’t get rid of me that fast brats.” He smirked as the twins giggled.

“Shuzo, what have I said about calling the children brats?” A voice called from behind. The three looked behind them and saw Akashi leaning against the door with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I should be calling you the brat since you were the first one.” Nijimura replied as Akashi walked over and sat next to his family, taking Isamu into his lap and scooting closer to his husband.

“Even when we’re married, you still call me a brat.” Akashi chuckled as he laid his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“And you’re still my favorite brat.” Nijimura commented as he kissed Akashi’s nose.

“EWWWW!!” The twins exclaimed as the two adults chuckled.

“Oh hush. There will be plenty of more kisses in the future.” Nijimura commented as he kissed Shiori’s cheek, which made her giggle.

“Will there really be more, Mommy?” Isamu asked as he looked up to Akashi who gave a nod and kissed his forehead.

“Plenty, Isamu. No matter how big or small our fights are, our love for one another will out weight our disagreements. Plus there are still many things we still want to do together.”

“Really?!” The twins asked as the two nodded.

“Like playing more basketball together and going to festivals.” Nijimura started.

“And watching you two grow up with a possible little brother or sister.” Akashi added as their eyes lit up.

“BUT one thing coming up is a birthday party for you two.” Nijimura started.

“You get to help plan this one, Daddy?!” Isamu asked as the raven gave a nod.

“YUP!”

“Is that why you and Mommy got into a fight?”

“…sadly yes.” They both answered.

“It was over something so stupid.” Nijimura answered with a chuckle as Akashi nodded.

“Yes it was. Don’t worry you two, we will plan your party this week. Sometime adults will fight over the silliest of things and we happened to fight over time.”

“But you two still love each other right?” The asked as the two smiled and gave a nod.

“Of course. Forever and always.” Akashi answered as the twins smiled and hugged the both of them. The two husbands laughed and hugged them back, holding them close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where sadly I am going to have to end my entries for NijiAka week :( BUT I am looking forward to next year's!

**Author's Note:**

> Isamu's name means courage/brave and Shiori is Akashi's Mother's name :D


End file.
